


Family Bonding and Bonfires

by AgentManatee



Series: Alya FitzSimmons Fall Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aster FitzSimmons (OC), Charlie FitzSimmons (OC), Gen, Izzy Morse-Hunter (OC), alya in the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentManatee/pseuds/AgentManatee
Summary: The FitzSimmons and Morse-Hunter families gather for their annual bonfire. Fitz tries to convince Hunter to settle down.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Alya FitzSimmons Fall Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937365
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpaint/gifts).



> Beth-is-rainpaint sent me the prompt that inspired this months ago for my Alya in the Fall series. I finally got around to starting it. It will be multichapter. What came out in this first chapter wasn't what I planned, but out of nowhere Fitz insisted to have this conversation with Hunter, so here it is. I would like to write a chapter from the children's pov and one from Jemma and Bobbi's.
> 
> This fulfills 25-Dusk for Fall prompts

“For the thousandth time, I don’t want Izzy to join scouts. We travel too much for that,” Hunter grouses. He watches his dearest seven-year-old’s delight as the fire changes color as Jemma turns camp-night into a science lesson. It appears they will go through the rainbow tonight.

“Which is why it’s time for you and yours to settle. When was the last time a team of ninjas or samurai or the like interrupt a major life event? I remember Izzy’s birth being rather peaceful,” Fitz gently reminds his partner-in-crime. He passes a marshmallow to Hunter to roast. Hunter gestures for more. “Alya loves scouts. _I_ loved scouts when I was a kid. It was the only time I really felt like a normal kid, and need I remind you that it helped me save the day…”

“When the Watchdogs knocked the power out,” Hunter interrupts. “I know, I know. I suppose it has been some time since Bobbi and I have found ourselves in a spot of danger.”

“You wouldn’t have had Izzy if you thought you were still being hunted. Mack cleared your name, and Shield has an excellent early retirement package.”

Hunter cringes at the word, “I can’t imagine Bobbi retiring. She loves the job too much.”

“I wasn’t talking about Bobbi,” Fitz gives Hunter a meaningful look.

“You mean stay at home with Izzy while Bobbi goes to work? I can’t believe I’m not balking at the idea.”

Fitz gestures to himself. “Look what it’s done for me. I still do consulting and May recruits me to teach seminars from time to time. It’s nice.”

Hunter thinks for a moment when Bobbi interrupts, “May _has_ approached you about teaching at the academy. She keeps telling me how it’s close to some great schools for Izzy, and you can only teach one or two classes to be home for when Izzy gets off school.” She steals a roasted marshmallow from Hunter, pops it into her mouth, and slyly grins though it as Hunter tells her to get her own. He sticks his tongue out at her.

“What a great example you set for the children. Clearly Izzy is the mature one in the family,” Fitz teases the pair. He calls for the children and Jemma that it’s time to make smores. “I quite like this purple you have made the fire, reminds me of Daisy for some reason.”

“It does make her feel closer,” Alya agrees. The other children nod.

“Mama, Daddy, can I join the scouts with Alya. It sounds fun and she says they do what Auntie Jemma just showed us and more!” Izzy begs as she climbs into her father’s arms.

Fitz laughs and nudges Bobbi. Hunter glares at them and whispers under his breath, “I feel like I’m being ganged up on.” Louder, “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Let me sleep on it.”

Alya accepts a roasting stick Fitz prepared for her and starts to roast her own marshmallow. Five-year-old Aster looks at Jemma with the biggest eyes she can make, “Can Charlie and me roast our own mellows, please?”

Jemma gives Fitz a pleading look; the children know which parent to ask (The guilt of leaving Alya to save the world all those years ago still makes it hard for Jemma to tell the children “No.”). Fitz smiles at the twins, “But who will set up the chocolate and graham crackers if not you two? I don’t think I can do it as well as you.” The twins love being their big sister’s assistants more than anything. They take their responsibility very seriously and agree with their Da. They don’t want Mummy and Da to have lesser smores because they didn’t do their part in preparation.

Bobbi and Jemma help the children place roasted marshmallows and chocolate between graham crackers. Charlie insists that Jemma eats the first one. Bobbi looks at her loved ones gathered around the bonfire; she wouldn’t have her life any other way, and she knows her friends would not either.


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children make new constellations with their own stories based on their family, biological and found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This incidentally fulfills 10-Tales of the Fall Challenge.

“Stay awake Charlie. We might _never_ be allowed to stay awake all night again,” Aster nudges her twin. They’re laying under the stars with Alya and Izzy. Their families camped out in the FitzSimmons’ garden to watch a meteor shower. Their parents are stretched out in fancy chairs made by Fitz himself and designed specifically for gazing at the stars together. The children have little interest in their parents conversation about adult things, so have laid out apart from them, Alya telling them about the constellations she could see.

“I’m sorry, ‘Ster. It’s just so hard to stay ‘wake when I’m being so still,” Charlie yawns. The fact is that Charlie loves to sleep much to Jemma and Fitz’s relief as his sisters always put up a fight at bedtime. They don’t want to miss a thing; Charlie figures that anything that matters will still be there for him to see when he wakes up.

“Charlie’s right. The stories they tell about the stars are boring,” Izzy laments. Ancient mythology doesn’t interest her much. How can it when her parents and their friends have lived through such exciting adventures? No fictional hero can compare to her real life ones.

“Especially compared to the stars themselves,” Alya agrees having inherited her parents love of science.

“We should make our own constellations!” Alya and Izzy shout at the same time jolting Charlie out of his sleepy stupor. “Look there,” Alya traces a pattern between the stars. “That’s the Prince Lost in the Stars. He went out in search of his friends but lost his way instead. He loved his friends so much that he forgets himself sometimes. He gave his heart to his best friend and doesn’t know what to do without her.”

Aster points to stars near Alya’s constellation excited to find her family’s stories in the sky, “And that’s the Brave Princess who will find him. Although she’s been lost, too. She feels the same about him but took a long time to realize what that meant.”

“And they connect there,” Charlie interjects connecting his sisters’ discoveries, “fiercely holding each other’s hands because they always find each other…”

“No matter what,” Izzy finishes with the FitzSimmons girls. “Do you see Mockingbird there? She watches over and protects the galaxy from all sorts of threats. Don’t be fooled by the Hunter. He cares more than anyone and reminds the Mockingbird to take care of herself. He refuses to allow her to sacrifice herself or carry on alone.” She takes a moment to reflect on her parents’ rocky history and persistent love for one another. She’s glad they found a way to work out their problems and have her.

The children take a moment to let the stories soak in before finding new ones. “The Destroyer of World’s is an even more misleading name than ‘The Hunter’; she’s more of a savoir really,” Alya exclaims. “She has saved the world from The Octopus too many times to count. Not to mention fighting off the Beekeeper, the Colonel, and the Wannabe Vampire.” She knows some of her aunts stories her parents wouldn’t want them to know. Some her aunt wouldn’t want her to know; those she learned by eavesdropping when practicing her spy skills. She, therefore, takes extra pleasure in sharing Aunt Daisy’s stories.

Izzy sighs, “She couldn’t have done it without the help of Turtleman. He takes care of all of his friends and won’t let anyone hurt them. His steadfast nature calms their fires and he always keeps hope alive. He also helped the Destroyer of Worlds defeat the Alien Demon Imposter, killing him himself.”

“Yeah, and the Cavalry saved the ‘Stroyer from The Bird Demon but at a great cost. Her encounters with the Demons changed her forever but she moved on while they did not,” Charlie sagely declares. “Her children saved her when her life was on the brink. Really none of them would have survived without the others. Not the Prince or Princess or the Mockingbird or Hunter or the ‘Stroyer or Turtleman or…”

Aster took over through her brother’s yawn, “…Or Yoyo.” She points to the meteor shower near Turtleman’s stars. “She can’t stay in one place but her favorite place is at Turtleman’s side. She’s passionate, so she burns brighter and hotter than any star system…Let me have this,” she says before Alya can interrupt about the science of meteors and stars. She’s the most romantic of the siblings and finds her interests more in creative pursuits than scientific, something her parents have gladly fostered. Her Tia Elena has taught her some really cool crafts on her visits pleased her friends’ child has an artist’s soul like her, so Aster is very excited that she gets to assign a cosmic entity to her.

“And how can we forget about the Eagle’s Shield, the man with a plan? He puts all the pieces together as Robin likes to say. She’s there by the way,” Alya points to a different system before pointing back to the stars she’s chosen for her Grandy Coulson. She looks to her friend and siblings, not surprised to see that Charlie has already fallen asleep with his twin not far behind. “He brought them all together and nothing could break them apart.”

“Even though many have tried.” Izzy looks to Alya to see if they should wake the sleeping twins; Alya shakes her head. They’re still young and need their sleep after all. The two continue exchanging stories assigning star systems to the rest of their extended family making sure that Uncle Daniel’s and Aunt Kora’s would be close to Daisy’s. They know that they would tell the twins all about them on the way home and that they must make a star chart at some point. Izzy tries talking through a yawn, “Should we have constellations, Alya?”

“Not yet. We have to know our story first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the constellation names are straight from the show, some the children made up on their own. I hope y'all find the names I came up with fitting. Can you figure out all of their adversaries?


	3. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Bobbi watch the sunrise over tea while the children and men sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This completes 5-Drinks for loved-the-stars-too-fondly's Fall Prompts.

Jemma basks in Bobbi’s presence as the first peek of the sun paints the sky in beautiful shades of pink, red, and orange. It’s not often that she gets her blonde hero to herself, especially now that they have children. She has added wood to the dying embers of the fire to heat water for their morning tea. Jemma converted Bobbi from coffee in no time much to Hunter’s exasperation. He had tried and failed to convert Bobbi from coffee to tea for the many years they were together. The two women enjoy silent companionship while they wait.

Jemma is pouring hot water over her tea leaves when Bobbi inquires, “Did you hear their stories last night?” She nods her head to the tent that contains their sleeping children snuggled on top of their fathers who have moved closer together in their wives’ absence.

“As it so happens I had. It was quite adorable really. Aster is so much like her father. Romantic notions and all.” She looks to the men’s mugs before asking, “Should I go ahead and start making their tea as well?”

Bobbi shakes her head, “You know how particular Hunter is about his tea. He’ll also insist that he make breakfast.” She sighs, “He’ll be so disappointed that we woke before him. You know how he likes to wake everyone with breakfast.”

Jemma rolls her eyes, “Well, he should have thought of that before he tried to stay up all night like the children. I took pictures to show him when he inevitably complains that we didn’t wake him.”

Bobbi smirks in agreement. “They are all quite sweet there, which is deceptive on Hunter’s part. He won’t stop whining how the two of you went and had a baby in space without us. And then how you went to have twins. He thinks your birth stories somehow overshadow Izzy’s.”

“I hope you told him to shut it.”

“You know I did. And for once he listened. You can’t exactly argue with the person who pushed her out after growing her for nine months.” Jemma laughs at this. “Now back to our far more important discussion. Aster is very much her father’s child, but she looks just like you. Kind of like how Alya looks just likes Fitz but thinks and behaves more like you, ever the logical one.”

Jemma blushes, “They really balance each other out. And Charlie thankfully has inherited his Nana Fitz’s personality. Nothing really phases him. He keeps the peace. And Izzy is just the perfect combination of you and Hunter. Probably because you are both so stubborn.” She decides to go back to the subject of their stories. “I can’t wait to tell the team about their constellations; they will be so charmed.”

“I find it endearing that you still call everyone the team,” Bobbi teases knowing that it is just another word for family.

Jemma silently laments that their team disbanded years ago. “I suppose I picked it up from Mike. What do you think of what the children called his? Cyborg hero.”

“I appreciate that his and Ace’s were straight to the point. There were some that I wasn’t so sure about. Like ‘Alien Imposter Demon’. I haven’t the foggiest who that is.”

“I think I know, but we’ll have to ask them when they wake up. Just to be sure.”

“And you’re not going to tell me?” She laughs at Jemma’s secret smile so lets it go. They sit and enjoy the silence for a moment. They admire the golden edges of the pink and orange clouds in the sky. Jemma is glad to see that part of the sky as taken on a hue that matches Fitz’s. Soon the sun will be over the horizon and everyone will be up. She doesn’t have long to keep Bobbi to herself. “Should we start taking bets on who will wake up first?”

Bobbi shrugs, “Depends on the wager. How fun do you want to make it?”

Jemma thinks for a moment, “How about the first gets to tell Hunter the good news?”

“What?!” Bobbi is confused for a moment before she remembers that Jemma is talking about her promotion to co-director with Mack; he wants to have more time to start a family with Elena. “You’re on! It was your idea so you should get the first guess.”

“My guess is Alya. She hates sleep.”

Bobbi regrets letting Jemma go first. She wouldn’t be surprised if Alya was only pretending to be sleeping so as to eavesdrop. She takes a long sip of her tea before saying, “Aster. She did fall asleep well before Alya.”

“Fitz for my next guess. Sleeping on the ground is hard on his bad arm, so he’ll be up needing a massage soon,” Jemma soon says. The women giggle when Fitz lets out a funny grunt in his sleep, most likely an unconscious response to his name. They have always loved Fitz’s tendency to talk in his sleep.

Bobbi says, “We both know Charlie will be the last to wake. He loves sleep more than you love homework as Fitz likes to say. So for my next guess…Izzy. And she’ll wake Hunter to make her breakfast. She’s always hungry.”

“Fitz likes to say she gets it from him. And I like the notion so I ignore the science for once.” They shake on their predictions and discuss Jemma’s medical research. She has made wonderful advances in vaccines and treatments of infectious diseases and took a job consulting with Helen Cho herself after completing her MD.

A short while later, Hunter sits straight up and pouts, “How long have you two been up?! You’re not supposed to be awake yet! I wanted to wake you with breakfast.” The others barely flinch in their sleep, and the children rearrange themselves around Fitz.

Before Jemma and Bobbi can debate who won their bet as neither had factored Hunter waking first, Alya smiles and skips into her mother’s arms. “Don’t worry Mama. I heard everything. You won the bet. What’s Aunt Bobbi’s good news for Uncle Hunter?” Her question leaves a panicked expression on Hunter’s face. Bobbi decides to have her fun and instructs him to make them breakfast first because she’s starving. She winks at Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's leave the fic with Bobbi having her fun lording her secret over Hunter. He's going to be both very estatic and very mad when Jemma tells him. The smell of food will wake Fitz and Izzy who will wake Aster and try to wake Charlie. Charlie won't fully wake up until his tummy starts growling
> 
> The fic wound up being more open to interpretation for Scis and Spies then I intended. It turns out I'm more ready to write for that ship than I realized.


End file.
